


Kenma es un gato

by QueenOfPopcorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPopcorn/pseuds/QueenOfPopcorn
Summary: Durante las noches de luna llena a Kenma le crecen dos enormes y peludas orejas de gato  sobre su cabeza, le aparece una larga y felpuda cola en su zona lumbar, y unos afilados colmillos se asoman en su dentadura. Su personalidad sigue siendo la misma, pero su comportamiento se asemeja a un pequeño minino. Kuroo, quien ya se encuentra al tanto de la situación, no dudará en ingeniárselas para sacar de quicio al tímido felino.





	Kenma es un gato

A mediados de otoño, el cielo de Tokyo se encontraba nublado, y soplaba un viento tan helado que obligaba a sus habitantes a vestirse con capas y capas de ropa, sobre todo cuando el sol se ponía y las temperaturas descendían varios grados. 

Para Kozume Kenma, el armador del equipo Nekoma, era un lío tener que soportar tanto el clima caluroso como el clima helado, sin embargo, siempre consideró que protegerse del frío era mucho más fácil que escapar del sofocante calor veraniego.

Cuando eran casi las diez de la noche, Kenma se encontraba caminando rumbo a casa junto a Kuroo después de un largo día de entrenamiento. 

―Oye, Kenma, ¿tienes planes para mañana?― preguntó Kuroo que caminaba a su lado cargando un gran bolso en el hombro.

―No.― respondió sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su consola.

―Acompáñame a comprar zapatillas nuevas.

Kenma asintió con la cabeza y siguió moviendo sus dedos con agilidad para apretar los botones de su consola portátil.

―Veo que sigues pegado en ese nivel...

―Es el último.― respondió con desgano.

―Deberías estar más atento a la hora, salimos muy tarde del entrenamiento, y recuerda que hoy hay luna llena.

―Lo sé.― dijo Kenma sin mostrar interés en las palabras que decía el capitán del equipo.

Tetsuro se rascó la nuca y miró con preocupación a su amigo de la infancia. Él se había enterado hace dos meses de la extraña maldición que sufría Kenma durante las noches de luna llena. Esto solo ocurría después de media noche, y por lo general, se prolongaba hasta el amanecer. 

La primera vez que Kozume había manifestado esta maldición, fue a las pocas semanas de cumplir catorce años, y debido a su falta de motivación, había ignorado este problema continuamente hasta el punto de llegar a acostumbrarse y considerarlo algo normal.

Por otra parte, Kuroo lo había descubierto un día en que se encontraban en un campamento de voleyball fuera de la ciudad. Dio la casualidad que una noche no podía dormir, por lo que había salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y durante su caminata nocturna, vió a Kenma sentado, como si fuera un gato, en una pequeña colina mirando la luna llena. Al momento de acercarse, había notado que la silueta de la cabeza de su amigo era diferente a lo normal, y solo cuando se acercó lo suficiente distinguió unas grandes orejas de gato. Kenma reaccionó tarde, Kuroo ya estaba al frente suyo cuando quiso esconderse. De hecho, su reacción primeramente fue de miedo, pero luego al ver que se trataba de Kuroo, se tranquilizó. Hasta ese día, solo su familia sabía su secreto, y no tenía planeado contárselo a alguien más, incluso si se trataba de su mejor amigo. No obstante, Kuroo ya se había enterado y no ignoraría ese pequeño detalle en la vida de Kenma. Lo primero que hizo, al tenerlo frente suyo, fue tocarle las orejas. Acto seguido le jaló un poco la cola, y cuando notó que esto lo incomodaba, lo soltó y comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas. Más que asustado al ver a Kenma transformado en un "hombre gato", se encontraba muy emocionado. Y desde aquel día, Kuroo no lo dejaba solo durante las horas previas a la luna llena, y siempre que podía lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa.

Aquella noche, faltando un poco más de una hora para las doce, Kenma recibió un mensaje de texto de su madre. Puso en pausa el juego y revisó rápidamente su celular. Al rato, lo bloqueó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―Iré a comprar al supermercado.― dijo Kenma desviándose del camino.

―Te acompaño.― dijo Kuroo tomando el mismo camino que había tomado el armador de Nekoma.

― ¿No tenías que llegar temprano a tu casa?

― ¡Oh! ¡Me estabas escuchando después de todo!― exclamó el capitán sonriendo muy animado y mirándolo fijamente. ―¿Estás seguro de que llegarás sano y salvo antes de la doce?

―Solo debo caminar dos cuadras más.― respondió Kenma.

―Está bien, pero debes enviarme un mensaje cuando hayas salido del supermercado. Si no me envías un mensaje, te llamaré.

Kenma no respondió ante la exigencia de su amigo, y siguió su camino hacia el supermercado con la única preocupación de encontrar rápido el producto que su madre le había encargado. Pese a su inexpresividad, a veces llegaba a incomodarle la sobre protección por parte de Kuroo, pero lo que más odiaba era hablar por teléfono, así que tenía planeado hacerle caso a sus indicaciones para evitar la llamada a su celular.

Cuando faltaba poco para las doce, Kenma llegó a su casa y fue a dejarle el encargo a su madre en la cocina.

―Hijo, la próxima vez no es necesario que vayas tan lejos si no encuentras en el supermercado lo que te pido. Me preocupa que estés caminando solo a estas horas.

―Lo sé, mamá, pero no quería volver con las manos vacías.

Kozume planeaba dejar la bolsa sobre la encimera, sin embargo, su madre le dijo que la cena estaba servida en su habitación, por lo que sería más conveniente que se lo llevara. Kenma hizo caso y subió las escaleras con la bolsa del almacén en una de sus manos. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, vio a Kuroo sentado en el suelo en una posición muy relajada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó sobresaltado y notando que su compañero seguía vistiendo el uniforme del instituto tan desordenado como siempre; con su corbata suelta y la camisa desabotonada en los primeros botones de la zona superior.

―Solo estaba de pasada, y por esas casualidades de la vida tu madre me vio afuera de tu casa y me invitó a cenar.― respondió indicando el pequeño mueble que había en el centro de la habitación donde estaba servida la cena.

―Vete.― dijo Kenma ya más calmado y caminando hasta el kotatsu para sentarse a comer.

―No me iré. La invitación incluía alojamiento, así que me quedaré a dormir.

―Vete al sillón.― dijo mientras sacaba la salsa de soja que tenía en la bolsa.

―Eres un pésimo anfitrión, ¿lo sabías?

―Al menos come en silencio...― dijo acomodándose sobre un cojín y juntando sus manos para agradecer por la comida. Luego separó los palillos de madera que tenía al lado de su plato y se dispuso a comer la cena que su madre le había preparado, ignorando por completo a su invitado.

Kuroo también agradeció por la comida y comenzó a comer mientras observaba a Kenma. Al rato se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared y luego regresó la mirada hacia su amigo.

―Oye Kenma, ya casi es la hora.― dijo el capitán sonando impaciente.

―No es un espectáculo...― regañó en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta de su alcoba.

― ¿Acaso te avergüenza transformarte delante de mí?

Kenma no pudo responder inmediatamente a esa pregunta.

Pese a que solía tener una actitud despreocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca se había transformado delante de nadie por pudor, y justo ahora, su amigo de la infancia y actual compañero de equipo, se encontraba provocándolo con ese tema. Al comienzo planeaba ignorarlo y no hacerse mayor problema, pero ahora que faltaban pocos minutos para las doce, se encontraba indeciso. Una pequeña parte de su ser, o tal vez el orgullo que había heredado de la maldición del gato, hizo que volteara y caminara de regreso a su puesto en el kotatsu. Levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a Kuroo, y se quedó inmóvil hasta que el reloj marcó la medianoche, dando inicio a su transformación.

El principio había sido mágico para Tetsuro. Vio que los ojos de su amigo se encendieron de un vibrante color amarillo, para luego notar que el cuerpo de Kenma tambaleaba y sus cabello parecían cobrar vida propia. De apoco se fueron asomando un par de grandes y peludas orejas de gato a tono del cabello que se movían sutilmente hacia los lados. Segundos después, Kenma pareció perder fuerza, y apoyó ambos manos sobre la mesa. Una molestia en su zona lumbar provocó que gimiera un par de veces y cerrara sus ojos. La razón de tener ese extraño comportamiento se debía a un bulto que empezaba a presionar la parte trasera de sus pantalones, por lo que se bajó un poco la ropa para poder liberar la cola que iba creciendo lentamente hasta llegar a un largo proporcional a su cuerpo.

Kuroo abrió a más no poder los ojos al ver la transformación completa.  
Ya lo había visto en ese estado, no obstante, jamás había presenciado cómo crecían esas parte de animal en su cuerpo.

―Ya lo viste, ahora vete...― dijo el armador con la respiración un poco agitada.

―Pero qué dices, todavía no termino de cenar.― dijo Kuroo tomando un bocado con torpeza ya que no podía despegar su vista de su amigo mitad gato.

Kenma comenzó a comer como si no hubiese pasado nada, cuando de pronto sintió el roce de un trozo de pescado cerca de sus labios.

―Toma, abre la boca.

Kozume reaccionó sin pensar y abrió su boca para tomar el pedazo de pescado. 

En el momento que se encontraba masticándolo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente al darse cuenta de que había caído fácilmente ante ese juego.

―Kenma, qué lindo...― dijo Tetsuro mirándolo hipnotizado desde el otro lado del kotatsu con ambos codos sobre la mesa.

―Cállate― dijo Kenma sonando molesto y mirando hacia otro lado. ―Te aprovechas porque tengo el comportamiento de un gato, no es justo.― añadió en voz baja.

―No sabía que también te crecían colmillos.― mencionó Kuroo apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos. ― ¿Qué otros secretos guardas?

―Ningún otro...― respondió Kenma sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto y bajando sus orejas.

―Oh vaya, ¿estás seguro?― le preguntó riendo y acercando sus palillos con otro pedazo de pescado. ―El otro día leí en un artículo que los gatos ronronean cuando son felices...

― ¿Y qué?― preguntó tímidamente mientras el pedazo de pescado se acercaba más a su rostro. ―Kuro, aleja eso...― se quejó antes de cerrar su boca con fuerza. 

Kuroo seguía insistiendo, por lo que Kenma echó su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el roce con la comida que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo.

―Vamos Kenma, los gatos aman el pescado...― dijo bajando los palillos al notar que la larga cola de Kenma se movía de un lado a otro. ―Ok, mañana te compraré una porción de tarta de manzana si aceptas este pequeño bocado de mi parte.

Kenma permaneció en silencio teniendo sus orejas gatunas alertas, ya que la tarta de manzana era su comida favorita, por lo que le era difícil rechazar una propuesta tan atractiva. Además, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había probado una.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Kozume se había decidido, e inmediatamente después tomó una actitud serena.

―Hazlo rápido...

Kuroo se acercó sonriendo como un ganador.

―Muy bien, di ah~...― dijo el capitán utilizando un tono burlón.

Kenma se apresuró en recibir el bocado dando un ligero mordisco al pescado, pero Kuroo comenzó a jalar del otro lado para le costara quitarle la porción de los palillos. Kenma insistió y hasta mordió los palillos con fuerza para agarrar todo el pedazo de pescado de una sola vez. Pero Testuro no tenía ninguna intención de acabar con esa pequeña lucha, ya que la desesperación de Kenma lo tenía muy entretenido. Sin embargo, Kozume se las había ingeniado para ganar unos segundos después de haber empezado el enfrentamiento, y al hacerlo, sintió un gran alivio. Su tortura finalmente había terminado y solo le quedaba saborear y relamerse los labios discretamente.

Mañana se aseguraría de obtener su recompensa y comer su tan ansiado pie de manzana junto a Kuroo. 

De pronto, todos sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano, cuando percibió un relajante sonido que parecía originarse en su garganta.

Kuroo también lo podía escuchar y su primera reacción fue mirar con ternura a su amigo.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó Kozume en voz baja intentado pasar inútilmente desapercibido.

―Kenma...― dijo Kuroo haciendo una breve pausa . ―Acaso, ¿estás ronroneando?― preguntó antes de acercarse lo suficiente para quedar frente a él. 

El sonido era débil, pero de a poco se fue intensificando, y por el hecho de encontrarse tan cerca, lo podía oír con mayor claridad.

Kozume no quiso responder al verse acorralado. Y frunciendo el ceño, agachó su cabeza para evitar a toda costa mirar los ojos del capitán.

―Oya oya oya, eres un gatito muy orgulloso y adorable, creo que la próxima vez traeré un puntero láser para jugar contigo...― le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

―N-no funcionará, y deja de molestarme.― se quejó Kenma en tanto sus orejas de gato se movían incesantemente al sentir la mano de Kuroo sobre su cabello.

Sabiendo que la situación se volvería más incómoda para él si seguía en la habitación, decidió juntar rápidamente los platos sucios sobre una bandeja y llevarlos a la cocina.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de controlarse, o Kuroo lo molestaría durante toda la noche.

Por otra parte, Tetsuro ya se encontraba planeando otras formas de provocarlo cuando regresara. Él quería escuchar más de su tranquilizante ronroneo, porque sabía que eso, probablemente, significaba que Kenma se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
